


The Biggest stage you'll ever play.

by DBLWRITES



Category: Childish Gambino (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Music Festival, Cute Electronic Louis, Folk Music, Folk Niam, Global fusion Harry, Hippy Harry Styles, M/M, Makeup Louis, Niam - Freeform, Other, R & B, R & B zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLWRITES/pseuds/DBLWRITES
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the biggest outdoor festivals and each artist experiences them different. </p>
<p>Or </p>
<p>The one where All the 1D boys are in different music worlds, but are brought together on the same weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Biggest stage you'll ever play.

Loud screams, Huge crowds and a sun that was to hot to be real. This is what you dreamed of, when you started playing music. This was what you put all your hard work in, the drive that kept you going when the voice in your head said you weren’t good enough. This is why Louis did this, as he looked at himself in the mirror applying his signature rose colour to his lips. His makeup was the appropriate amount of glowy for such a hot day. Gold gracing his high cheekbones and a flick of dark eyeliner enough to make his eyes smolder. 

“Ready?” 

A beautiful boy with scruffy pink bed head put an arm around his shoulder. Smiling large as he started to nudge the smaller singer. 

“ready… ready.. ready!! “ Till the smile broke over his lips, being surrounded by his best friends as they jumped around chanting.

“Alright! alright.. fuck off cuties~!” Louis yelled with his thick accent. Wiggling his shoulders bouncing a bit as if he were to step out on a pitch. “I love every single one of you. Cheer loud, because I'm shit'en myself.” Looking over his crew of his favorite people in an array of colours and sparkles just the way he liked it. 

“Hey, they’re ready for yah!” His manager ducked their head into the tent, clipboard in hand and head set placed on long hair. “Let’s get this show on the road!” The energetic voice met with cheers as the most beautiful group of young adults filled out. 

Louis took the long sleeved brightly colored vintage Adidas windbreaker and pulled it on as he jogged up to the front of his group falling in step with his manager. The pink haired boy close behind, letting the ever growing noise from the crowed fill him up as they got closer. 

“LOUIS. LOUIS. LOUIS.” 

The screams were deafening as he put in his ears and showed his best friend his trembling hands. “Hope your steadier then I am.” Standing just out of sight as he smiled at the others shake of his head. Shuffling over quickly and getting a cheeky good luck kiss. Getting a, “kill it.” from the taller, as he left to get on stage first, moving right over to the turntables and popped on a pair of headphones. 

Smoke machine’s pumped out a thick smoke onto the stage, his small hand covered by the long sleeve of the thin jacket. Grabbing his mic, listening to the slow quiet beat at first. The crowd had started to quiet down realizing that it was about to happen. Breathing in before he started to sing along to the slow beat. Before walking out on stage and standing right at center. Small body moving slowly to the beat, waiting for it to build fist thrown in the air. 

“Are you ready?!” 

The beat dropped hard as he felt the crowed erupted, his voice was sure and his dance moves keeping on bear. As a cannon of rainbow confetti went off. This was the best moment of his life. Every person he pointed at would scream back, every time he asked the crowd to clap their hands they complied. Asking them to sing along, and it melted his heart watching them dance along to his music. 

“Thank you so much, I love each and every one of you… This is our last song, but if i had my way I would never leave!” Blowing a few kisses into the crowed, a sweater pawed hand waved to the crowd, not caring if he was sweating so hard from dancing around the stage. The cannon went off one last time with silver stars, mimicking his chart topping hit.

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be so much more to this. Thank you for even reading it. Esp the person who inspired this and told me to just go for it. Thank you for spazzing with me!


End file.
